Fervent Kisses
by Redfoxfan
Summary: My Percabeth lemon fic is now up! The other one, the one rated 'T' will be up shortly.This on is set shortly after Titans Curse. PWP!


_**A/N: I was working on this for a long while, and Cassie FINALLY gave the draft back to me. (Un-edited, of course...) Members of Blue Trident: I HAVE FINALLY WRITTEN THE FIRST PERCABETH 'M' FIC THERE! I deserve an award for my effort! Ha ha.**_

**_Daniel gave me the inspiration for this fic...through my sick little dreams, of course...ha ha ha._**

__

_**Fervent Kisses**_

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to do this?" Percy asked, leading Annabeth into his nearly empty cabin.

"Percy, i've waited too long for this. I believe tonight, is the night, that we will no longer be...innocent." Annabeth licked Percy's lips seductively, sending cold shivers down Percy's spine. Suddenly, he drew Annabeth roughly towards his body, thrusting his lips onto hers, their tounges interlaced in a fervent battle for dominance, The battle raged on inside the mouths of the young half-bloods, as Annabeth tore off the leather belt that held up Percy's jeans, letting them, along with his under-pants, fall to the ground, forgotten in this clash. Percy stepped over his trousers, letting Annabeth's grass-stained capri's join them, in a heap of un-wanted fabric.

There, the two stood, neitgher of them had any clothing on their lower bodies. Still, Annabeth thrust her shoulder's against Percy's, her upper body grinding hard against Percy. He moaned with pleasure, and groaned in delightful pain, as Annabeth knocked her hips against Percy's tingling erection, his back pinned against the wooden wall of the one-room cabin.

Without question, Annabeth drew apart from Percy for a split question, to pull his shirt from his body, leaving Percy comepletely naked. Percy took the liberty of un-dressing the rest of Annabeth, putting them closer to the most intimate, erotic night of their lives, so far.

The short-lived battle of the tounges drew to a close, when Percy pulled Annabeth on top of his large, king-sized bed. Annabeth slipped underneath Percy, pulling the sea-green bed-sheet over their bodies.

"Annabeth, I don't mean to hurt you, or anything. I don't want to hurt you, you know that, right?" Percy's green eyes stared into Annabeth's hard, stone, grey eyes.

"I know, love. Just...do it. Now!" Annabeth clenched, as she prepared herself for the pain that was to be expected. However, when she looked into Percy's eyes, all she saw, was a seductive, alluring grin on his handsome face. Without question, Percy knelt his head, licking Annabeth't thighm watching her shiver with delight.

_"Oh god! He has a game plan!"_ Annabeth thought, which, surprisingly enough, turned her on even more.

"Don't move, Annabeth, or else I could make things...dirty." Percy grinned, fondling Annabeth's breasts, while slowly pressing his tounge against her inner thigh.

"Oh baby! Please, don't stop! Percy!" Annabeth moaned, trying vainly not to buck her hips to Percy's act.

_"Is this long enough? Or shall I keep going, to get her up even more? Nah, we've waited too long."_ Percy thought, in his mind of twisted ideas. He rubbed his erection just outside of Annabeth's enterance.

"Annabeth...?" Percy whispered in her ear. "I'll be gentle."

Suddenly, as Percy thrust himself into Annabeth, her grip on his shoulder's tightened, and her breathing grew heavy.

"Percy...don't move. Please, just wait a minute." Annabeth heaved, her heart-beat racing.

For a good five minutes, the two lay, listening to the sounds of the ocean outside, and the beat of each other's heart. At long last, Annabeth allowed Percy to slowly continue, groaning with the ammount of effort it took.

Annabeth moaned pleasurably, her hips bucking with Percy's timed movements.

Suddenly, Annabeth gasped deeply, trying hard not to skriek, with the sudden burst of ecstasy, having Percy collapse on top of her, his chest heaving.

"Oh god, Percy!" Annabeth panted, her eye-lids fluttering.

"Good-night, my sweet Annabeth. May you never forget this night, of innocence, youth, and, of course, love." Percy sighed, as they both drifted off to sleep, still in each other's grasp.


End file.
